fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part 1: The Savage Forest
The Entry-Way "The Savage Forest, the name sounds very... pleasant, this will definitely won't be a walk in the park on a nice Sunday afternoon," Umi went on about it to her partner, Vennillion as they stood in front of the forest, waiting for the bell to start the trial. We're at a disadvantage only being us two but it'll definitely show how great we can handle ourselves when we are against the odds, ''she looked at the forest and noticed something and decided to talk about it. "The forest...it feels like it's looming over us, begging for us to go in. It's really eerie but it's nice to know I'm not going in alone," Umi claimed after looking at the entry-way then to Vennillion. "So I need you as much as you need me because we are at a slight disadvantage but we can pull through as long as we have each other's backs," Umi explained but then started to chuckle a bit, "wow I made it sound we're going to war instead of going on a scavenger hunt," she looked around and found a rock and sat down on it. "Well, now all we do is wait for the bell then we've got a long hike ahead of us," she claimed as she just sat there, waiting. Vennillion stood beside Umi as he stared into the deep of the forest. "Yeah, this feeling is making me uncomfortable, so sticking together would be a good idea." He said as observes his surroundings, trying to trace out any types of danger. ''This place looks so gloomy, I could throw up.. Trying not to show a sign of any sickness, Ven looked away from Umi, waiting for the sound of the bell. Umi felt like she should say something make him feel a bit better but she was interrupted by the bell ringing, "I guess that's our cue," Umi claimed as she stood up from the rock and began, slowly, walking into the forest and with Vennillion right behind her. After about 10 of hiking in the forest Umi couldn't stand the silence anymore, "Hey Vennillion, or can I call Ven, tell me about yourself?", Umi asked as she walked under a low branch. Before Vennillion could even respond, the low branch they had past took a swing at them. Luckily, Vennillion had noticed and manage to warn Umi in time and they both got down on the ground until the branch went back to it's spot. "Thanks for the warning," Umi thanked as she stood up and dusted herself off and walked over the Vennillion to help him up. Then, there is a rustle in the trees. There is not enough wind to make them rustle that way though. Before the two have a chance to look up at the trees a strange girl jumps down from the trees and lands without sound before stating simply "Looks like I'm with you to. If you don't like it that's just to bad, I don't like it ether so you'll just have to grit your teeth and deal. I'm Darnella Kimble by the way. I guess if we are going to be in a team you'll need to know my name. I'm not going to shake your hand, just saying before you try to shake mine." Umi stood there for a few moments in silence then spoke, “Ah well, I’m Umi and he’s Vennillion and actually now that you’re here the odds even out a little since we all are walking into an unknown territory. So, nice to meet you,” Umi gave a small wave. “Also, we were just attacked by a tree so we need to be more cautious than before because this forest got its name for a reason and I’d rather get through this with no splinters. So let’s stick close together because the last thing we need is to be separated,” Umi explained feeling a bit relieved. Ven didn't know which of them were chosen as the leader, so he went on ahead and led the two girls behind him. "About me..?" He said, replying to Umi's question while they were walking. "Well, I'm a 5th year student at K.I.M.A and I'm a Flame God Slayer." Darnella looked over the two before talking once more "Well if we are saying the magics we use, I have Serqet's Toxin as my magic. So I'm better as a support when it comes to magic use. Fighting I tend to mix hand to hand with my magic." Something moves in her shirt and she pulls out a otherworldly looking beetle the size of a small dog. "Something up Racknar? Eh? Just restless." She pets the beetle and it nuzzles her hand. "This is my... pet. He won't bite unless I say so or if you try and hurt him." She pets it a bit more and lets it crawl onto her shoulder. "Well, I’m an Ice-Make Mage, and it’s nice to meet you, Racknar,” Umi claimed nervously, “Sorry, I’ve never seen something like him so it’s a bit overwhelming, in a good way, because the only creatures I’ve seen is a flaying, talking cat my kid sister, Mizore raised and a tiger Fidelma and a giant dog named Tiny,” she claimed as branches started to move and blocked the path they were following. “Okay, I guess we can’t go through here. Um let’s see,” Umi looked at the surroundings, “If we go to the right we might hit a stream or river, I heard one as we were walking, and then we can figure out where to go from there I guess, unless any of you have a different plan in mind?” Umi asked and stood waiting for her teammate’s response. "Well, for starters, we have magic for a reason." Ven said as he forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm and perform a vertical slash, cutting the branches off and allowing them to pass through. "Umi, your Ice-Make could probably freeze the branches, making it easier to break through them. Don't you agree?" Anyone could tell Ven was pissed, not at Umi and Darnella, but the gloominess of the forest made him uncomfortable, so much that he wanted to destroy the whole area. "Oh, well Rachnar is not a natural animal. He was made in a lab as a test and kept as a pet buy my... parents. After they passed I decided to take care of him. Darnella stated before making her weapons slide out from her sleeves "We can also cut though the old fashioned way as you have" she cuts though some branches vertically, Rachnar moving to Darnella's back so he's not in the way of her moving around. Rachnar lets out a chirp as he gets conformable again. "But you guys these trees don't like us already and we don't know what they are capable of, especially when they are enraged. The best thing we can do is not harm them and show that we are not enemies," Umi explained hoping that she could change the minds of her teammates. Written in black ink on the fresh parchment was a set of instructions for the group: "We congratulate you on making your way through the forest, overcoming each obstacle that stood in you way. But perhaps now is the the most difficult challenge of all. As your final task for this round, before you exit the forest, you must each cast a vote as to who you feel should be eliminated from your team. '' As an S Class Mage you must be someone who can be looked up to as a leader, and respected as such. You must be the one who can support your team, and make those tough calls when no one else can; regardless of the backlash that may come. At the beginning you were instructed to pick teammates, deducing who would be the best fit for any obstacle that may lay ahead. Now it is time for you to analyze such choices and decide who did not fully meet the expectations necessary to advance in such a difficult conquest. '' We ask that you please write down your vote on this parchment and turn it into one of the judges upon your exit of the forest. After all teams have made it through the forest we will announce who shall advance, as well as the updated point standings." Darnella looks at the paper and sighs, he knows in her heart that this will most likely be the end of her run in the S-Class trials. Getting voted out is not the best way to go out, but it could be worse. However she could not bring herself to wright her own name and add to it. Unanimous vote out would most likely look even worse. She looked at her team mates, thinking over there magics and skills. The god slayer was most likely the strongest of the three and the best bet of a winner. She sighed a bit sadly as she made her vote, "Umi". She then sat down and waited for the others to make there votes. Umi looked at the parchment and pen in her hands and sighed, I really hate making these decisions. Everyone has get skills and magic abilities, but life goes on and I have to make a choice, even if I dislike it. ''Umi thought over for a long while before making a final decision. ''Lets just get this over with, ''Umi wrote down "Vennillion" then folded the parchment and gave it to one of the judges then proceeded to sit and wait for the others decision with long face. Ven stood there, thinking about what everyone have been doing, and with his current mood, he couldn't help it but to think that someone was missing something. ''Wait, Umi haven't do anything that would make me and Darnella consider her a strong teammate. As much as I hate to make someone sad, I have to make my own decision too.. He sighed and wrote down "Umi". Let's hope she forgives me.. Everyone voted, and the results come in, Darnella is shocked. She thought for sure it was going to be her who would be leaving. She felt a tad sad, the person she voted for was going to be the one to leave. The only thing she could say was "I'm... sorry Umi." and look down sadly. Category:Fandomloverforever Category:Role Play Category:RP